


Change

by NoodleCupKirigiri



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: AU, F/M, Flirty Togami, a few years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleCupKirigiri/pseuds/NoodleCupKirigiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always looked down on her , talked to her like she was nothing and accused her of false things , so why was he inviting her to his home for dinner? Togami/Kirigiri</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> As you may know I am an avid Togiri shipper. This is my first instalment of Togiri fanfictions.  
> There is not enough of this pairing!

Kyouko looked at the message displayed on her phone , blinking a few times before looking up at the intimidating oak door in front of her. She was still confused as to the meaning of the message Byakuya had sent her. It said that he wanted her to come over to his home and to dress nicely.

Why would he want her to enter his home when they were usually glaring at each other? And why did he want her to dress nicely?

She had noticed a few things about him recently though. Like how he smiled at her more or how he would try to get her attention when she was talking to Naegi. He had even touched her hair a few times and once put his hand on her waist.

Was he trying to impress her?

It had been three years since Hope's Peak. Had he changed?

Smoothing out the simple purple chiffon dress she was wearing she gently knocked on the door.

It only took a few seconds for the door to open and for an elderly man's face to block her vision. He blinked before smiling to her.

"You must be Miss Kirigiri. The master has been expecting you. "

She gave a soft nod before thanking him for letting her inside.

"The master will be with you momentarily" the man said before leaving her alone in the big, grande hall.

Kyouko looked around in awe. She knew he was rich but just how rich was he?

Footsteps coming from the staircase brought her out of her train of thought. She turned to face the source of the noise, who was descending with an air of confidence and a smirk.

"Ah Kyouko , you came." He said smoothly as he took her gloved hand softly and kissing it. "And you look absolutely gorgeous"

The lavender haired woman couldn't help but flush softly at his words and actions.

This was Byakuya Togami right? The world famous heir?

"It would have been rude of me to decline. " She said quietly , looking to her hand that was still trapped by his own. " I must say that you have quite the luxurious home"

A smirk found its way to his face

"There is a lot more I could show you Kyouko , but first we shall have dinner"

Dinner? Was this a date?

"You can cook?" She asked , her eyebrow raising in surprise.

"Of course I can! " He chuckled , taking her hand and leading her through another set of intimidating doors.

Kyouko looked down at their hands. This wasn't normal for him. He usually was repulsed at the idea of having to touch anyone else.

Her eyes widened as they entered the dining hall. The sheer size of the room was a marvel on it's own , then there was the ornate décor that covered the room.

Byakuya did not lie about his wealth.

The heir chuckled as he saw her expression. "Amazing isn't it? I only go for the best.." he said , gazing at her deeply.

For some reason she felt that that sentence didn't just apply to the room.

Byakuya walked over to her chair and pulled it out , a small confident smile plastered on his face.

Kyouko looked at him for a few seconds , a questioning look framing her face as she slowly sat down , thanking him.

Once he had sat himself opposite her the heir rested his chin on the back of his hand , smiling. "You look puzzled Kyouko. .what is it that has you in this state?"

The detective stared at him , her expression unchanged. "Why are you acting like this? Usually you would be glaring at me and trying to belittle me. Why the sudden change?" She questioned , blinking softly.

The heir let out an amused chuckle. "Ah , ever the deep thinker. Well Kyouko , I shall answer your question after we dine."

Why is he always so difficult?

Before she could say anything the kitchen door burst open and a fleet of butlers came in , filling up their glasses and laying out plate upon plate of lavish , delicious looking food.

This was going to be an interesting night.

The dinner was filled with small talk ranging from current affairs to their old classmates. Kyouko receiving an irritated glare whenever she mentioned Makoto. At one point when she had mentioned that herself and Makoto had gone to the beach together she swore she had heard the heir curse under his breath.

"So Kyouko. .." Byakuya said once she had put her knife and fork down "What do you think of the dinner?"

A small smile appeared on the detective's face. " I must admit Byakuya, you have surprised me. It was lovely"

A smirk ghosted itself on the blonde's face. "I am glad to hear it" he mused, sipping some wine from his glass.

Kyouko watched as the heir stood up and walked up to her , offering his hand to her. "I know you are waiting for the answer to your question , but first let me show you something"

Of course , it was never straight forward to get an answer from him. He always had something else to say.

Kyouko drank in the scenery as it passed her. The hallways lined with grand paintings , the luxurious chandeliers that hung from the ceiling gracefully , and the impressive décor that seemed to litter the house.

But the best was yet to come.

The heir lead her to a what looked like a sitting room that was , or course , lavishly decorated. Plush cushions laced the sofas and a glass table lined with what looked like various articles of paper work took centre stage in the room. The logo of the Togami company hung proud over the fire place, looking down at anyone who entered the stately home.

But Byakuya was more interested in the glass double doors that lead to a balcony.

Before Kyouko could even set her eyes on what lay behind the doors she found that her vision had been blocked by the heir's hands.

He chuckled as she froze , leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry. Trust me"

His voice made her shiver slightly.

They slowly made their way to the doors , stopping as they opened. A gentle ,warm breeze hugged Kyouko as she was lead onto the balcony , tussling her hair in its gentle hold as the two came to a stop. Feeling the heir's hands leave her face she blinked a few times in an attempted to regain her vision , before stopping and quietly gasping.

The first thing that she saw was the vast array of colourful dotted lights in the distance , shining like various precious jewels on show. They were scattered about the landscape and contrasted beautifully with the golden stars that were posing in the sky like dancers at a ballet. Each and every one of them different yet so important. Further in the distance was a running lake , illuminated by the spotlights in the sky , the water as clear as crystal.

Kyouko placed her hands on the rail , drinking in the scene that unravelled before her. She barely heard Byakuya chuckle at her expression as he stood next to her.

"Beautiful isn't it? The moment I saw this I knew this would be my home. After Hope's Peak I needed a new place that I could see and be reminded of things special to me."

He turned to her and gave a smile. "I suppose you want the answer to your question now , right?"

The detective looked to him and nodded , a bit surprised that he had remembered.

Why was he acting like this?

He let out a soft chuckle as he looked out at the horizon. "Well Kyouko , I have to admit that you have been in my head alot lately. Back in Hope's Peak you interested me. You were not like the rest. You were a lot more intelligent then the others and I found that I could have a debate with you and feel like I was on the same level as someone. You never gave in. You kept going. You never showed any weakness and did not seem fazed when I insulted you. I have never met anyone like you Kyouko , and that has made me want to find out more about you."

Kyouko could barely believe what she was hearing. Byakuya Togami , the ultimate heir who looked down on everyone , was praising her. He was complimenting her.

This had to be a dream.

"The scenery reminded me of you. The stars reminded me of how bright you are , how you never dulled down even after everyone had given up hope. The lights of the city reminded me of the spark in your eyes whenever something peaked your interest. The river and flowers reminded me of how naturally beautiful you are. You don't need any make up or fancy clothes to make you look beautiful. You just have to be you Kyouko..."

He gently moved a strand of her hair from her face , letting his palm rest on her cheek.

" I have developed feelings for you. At first I denied them , thinking it was just stress or what was happening getting to me. But whenever I saw you with Makoto..I felt envy towards him. That's when I knew they were real."

Kyouko was stunned. She couldn't help but lean into his touch softly.

"It has taken me this long to confess because I didn't know how I would go about telling you. I apologize for such a long wait.."

Her heart raced, she had never thought that Byakuya Togami , or all people, would have feelings for her. It was such a shock to hear this coming from him , yet it made her feel happy.

Had she been denying her feelings for him as well?

"I never knew you felt like that towards me Byakuya." She said quietly , placing her gloved hand over his. " It is surprising..yet , I'm very happy to hear it.." She gave him a soft smile , her cheeks glowing a dainty pink.

His eyes lit up at her words and he smiled. Placing his other hand on her cheek , he leant down and kissed her gently.

It was a simple but meaningful kiss that filled Kyouko with warmth. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck as he wrapped his own around her waist , bringing them closer.

They separated reluctantly and smiled at one another , both felling a lot more complete now.

"What do you say Kyouko?" He whispered gently in her ear. "Will you be mine?"

He already knew the answer just by looking at her eyes.

"Yes"


End file.
